percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairiomachy: Chapter 5
Josh's P.O.V I was more than relieved to see my friends alive. This means that Opal's tape had been a fake. Opal had manipulated the tape to showing my friends die without me being in there. Though I still feel a little bit insane inside me, otherwise I'm alright. I hugged Victoria, and she wrapped me tightly with her wings like a cocoon. I wanted to sleep inside her wings, but she let me go immediately. I liked being inside her wings, especially when I feel warmth inside there. Just then, a little elfin girl tugged my shirt and said. "Hello Josh! My name is Holly!" She offered her hand." I shook it with delight. "Nice to meet you, Holly! And thank you for rescuing me!" Holly smiled. "No problem, Josh! Besides, I want to help the demigods fight the war." I was stunned. "Why would you want to do that?" Holly shrugged. "Because I know it's all Koboi's plan. She had been wanting to merge both worlds together and start a cross-species war." I was not really pleased with that thought. I really don't want another war to happen, but there's another war coming, and I don't want to miss it. So, Holly, Artemis and Victoria went up the chute. It's going to be a long way up. It takes forever to reach the surface world. I rode on Victoria's back for like 4 hours already, and she's getting tired. Just then, I saw an opening above us. Just a few hundred meters, and then we are clear to go. After we broke into the surface, Victoria saw beside a tree, feeling a surge of relief. It looks like I had been giving her strength all the way to the surface, and that's why she isn't tired right now. I approached her, "Thank you Victoria, for rescuing me." I kissed her in the cheek. I could swear she's blushing, because she turned her face away from me after the kiss. Then she looked at me again. "Anytime, Josh. I always knew you were a strong, cute man." Just then, Holly walked towards me. "Thank you Holly, for helping my friends rescuing me." I said. Holly smiled. "Your welcome." Then she patted my head, or tried to. She stands on her toe to pat me since she's a fairy. So once again, I was relieved that my friends are not dead yet. During my stay in the asylum, I had met Opal Koboi's father: Ferrall Koboi. He said she had bankrupted his business and Opal took a recording of his breakdown. He said that Opal is growing very fast. He also told me the story of her life. When Opal was born, he had not expected much of her. He had expected her daughter to be moderately intelligent and complacent. But he told me that Opal did not display what he had wanted. When she was 10 months, she can already walk on her own. Wow, what a development. Most infants can walk on their own when they are 12 to 20 months old. He told me that Opal has already a vocabulary of more than five hundred words, and many more. Now, to the point. Opal had bankrupted his business and Ferrall Koboi had gone insane, and that's why he was in this asylum. I was driven insane too when Opal showed me the modified version of the video, but that quickly subsided because I had learned my friends are still alive and still training at the camp. So, now we are on a journey back to Camp Half-blood, and we'll tell them that I had came back from underground. I don't know what method of transport we're going to take but it doesn't matter because Holly is going to give us a ride to camp. She had her shuttle ready, but there's a problem. The shuttle is only for fairies, so it wouldn't fit all of us, but thankfully, Victoria here can fly using her wings, so we have one less load in the shuttle. I got up in the shuttle, and Holly hopped on the driver's seat. In a few seconds, the shuttle is on, and we were zooming across the sky. Victoria followed me from the side of the shuttle, and I saw the camp. Holly landed the shuttle just outside the camp. The shuttle and Victoria landed, and I got out of the shuttle and thanked Holly for the ride. Holly smiled, and she closed the door in her shuttle and flew away. Once I got near Thalia's pine tree, Alexandra was waiting for me. I could tell she had a surge of relief and started running towards me. At first, I'm afraid she's going to tackle me, but it turns out she didn't. She just ran towards me and gave me a great big hug. I also felt relieved because the video Opal showed me is that Alexandra is thrown into the lava pit. Alex let go of me and slapped my face. I'm confused. "Josh! Where have you been? I'm so worried about you!" "Alex..." I began, but she raiser her hand in silence. "Josh, I saw you in my dream. Is it true that you're driven insane?" I could feel my own expression turned perplexed. "Yeah, but that quickly subsided after I saw my friends." "I was glad too." Alex told me. So, Alex and me walked towards the forest, where there's no one eavesdropping on us. Once we got there, I sobbed into her shirt. "Alex, I missed you so much!!!" I sobbed. Alex rubbed my head, and said. "Josh, don't cry on my shirt now. I could sense someone is watching us." But I was too overwhelmed with sadness I really don't care if there's anyone watching my crying on her shirt or not. Alex shrugged me off, and I put my head between my knees. I could even sense that my sobs would be able to be heard from the camp. But this time I don't care. This is my chance to let go of a portion of my feeling that I had been holding. I let out a huge, gigantic cry that would otherwise be heard from a mile away. I sobbed violently on Alex's shirt for about one hour, and after I'm done, I let go of her. I was a little shocked to find Alex's shirt is now really drenched, like when she had been in a shower. I could tell Alex is not really pleased about this, but she agreed to accompany me back to camp. "Hey Josh, I think you might want to look at yourself." Alex said, holding a mirror. I gazed in the mirror. What I saw is a crybaby with red eyes from crying. Even my face had turned red. I look absolutely miserable. I felt miserable. I don't know why but my moods kept playing with me since Koboi broke me down into sobs. I just wanted peace, how hard is that to achieve? Now there's going to be another war, and I am not ready for another one. "Now, now Josh." Alex fixed a stern look. "You have to stop crying. You know there's going to be another war. And you can't cry like a baby. You have to fight in the war. Your friends are counting on you." I thought about this. This is the similar thing that Luna told me on the quest six and a quarter years ago. Luna had told me that I am a crybaby, and Alex had told me that I am a crybaby too. I can't be a crybaby as a leader. I have to be a strong leader who will lead us in the war. "Josh!!" Luna approached me and embraced me. "You're back!" As soon as I about to cry on her shirt, she quickly pulled off me. "Josh, please." Luna fixed a stern look at me. "Stop being a crybaby! I don't like mens who were crybaby!" "Thank the gods you're alive!!!" I sobbed on my hands and I could feel the whole camp is watching me. But at this point I didn't care. I was so relieved to find all of my friends were actually alright that I didn't care even if the whole camp is watching me. Just then, Cora stepped forward and decided to take over. "I'll take it from here." Cora said, and she turned towards me. "Josh? Let's get you to your cabin, shall we?" I nodded and tried to stop my crying. I could feel my endless streams of tears bursting out of my eyes, drenching Cora's shirt, but she appeared to like it. Cora held me tightly, and Alexandra came. "How dare you hug my boyfriend!" Alex said. "Please, just for today." Cora pleaded. "He needs my special attention." Alex nodded, and went off. I kept sobbing onto Cora's shirt, and she didn't appear to have a problem with it. She kept rubbing my head while I kept sobbing on her shirt. I wished I would have a girlfriend that likes to be cried on, but unfortunately, Alex is kinda a tough person so it would be hard to actually sob on her shirt. Just then, someone special just appeared from the woods, from the shadows. My face is filled with pure hope. It's Kari Kamiya, the daughter of Nyx, who had been brainwashed 8 years ago. I ran towards Kari, and once we got close, I hugged Kari and cried on her shirt. "Kari!" I sobbed. "I thought I would lost you forever!" Kari held my head. "No, Josh. I would still be here, with you." "Then how come you don't remember me while I was looking for you??" I kept sobbing onto Kari's shirt because it's been years that I had not seen Kari. "Josh, I'm so sorry, I was forced to drink something that makes me forget about you because when Aphrodite told me that I would kill the boy with golden hair and eyes I am so troubled that I had to drink that amnesia potion to make me forget about you. But the point now is that I had remembered you." I was in such a relief that I actually sobbed into Kari's shirt for a very long time. "Kari, you don't know what I have been going through all these years! I am so totally lost without you and..." My voice broke, and I began to sob miserably onto her shirt. As time passed, Kari made a shadow around us so we would not be seen. I cannot recall how long I had sobbed into her shirt but it's quite a long time, I guess. Kari tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. Finally, I stopped crying, and pulled my face away from Kari's shirt. She is looking at her watch and finally faced me. I was shocked that Kari's shirt were dripping wet. Kari held a mirror, and I was aghast of what I saw, again. My face were red from crying. My eyes were like puffy and bloodshot now. I can't take anymore of this. "Kari..." I spoke, still a little sobs now. "Yes, Josh?" Kari asked. "What time is it?" "I thought you don't wanna know. You've been crying for three weeks straight." 3 weeks straight? What would my friends say about this? How could I be such a crybaby?? Then, Kari held me and supported me to stand. I had been crying so much that I had forgotten to eat. I managed a step, then another, and soon Kari was carrying me. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Fairiomachy Category:Chapter Page